Mayhem for One Piece (MarcoAce DolaCroc)
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: MarcoAce and DoflaCroc drabble for OP theme challenge
1. Safety First

Most wouldn't guess it about Marco, with his apathy and care free personality, but he had several pet peeves about safety. Disorder being a general thing amongst pirates, especially the Whitebeard crew, someone had to make sure the chaos was at least a little under control. Or else they'd be injured all the time. Marco's biggest problem with this was that he was the _only_ one making sure the rest of the crew was safe.

"I'm not paid enough for this…" Marco groaned as he leaned against the rail. Wait… He wasn't really paid at all. Annual salary wasn't something a pirate had to worry about. It was kind of like commission work, he guessed. He was thinking about this too much.

SPLASH

"Thatch!" Marco called over to his brother. He didn't even need to look to see who had fallen over. Only two people ever fell out of the crow's nest, missed the deck, and went into the water. Haruta was asleep so that only left Ace…

Thatch came back with a water logged Ace over his shoulder. He drop his fellow commander on to the deck with a thud. "It has to some kinda talent."

"Or curse." Marco looked down at him. Ace had rolled over on to his knees and was coughing up water. "Take over for him will you?" Marco pulled Ace up by the arm.

"Ok, but you both owe me." Thatch said.

"No, just him." Marco shot back.

Ace managed a weak glare at the blonde. He let Marco pull him below deck to his room before shaking him off. "I'm fine."

"I have hard time believing that." Marco was punched in the shoulder for his comment. "I don't understand how you fall off into the water when there's a rail and at least ten feet of deck on all sides."

"Haruta falls too." Ace muttered.

"I don't know how he does it either." He sighed. "You guys are going to kill me."

Ace snickered. "I pay to see that. The great Phoenix Marco died due to heart failure."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't"

Ace continued down the hall laughing. "I bet Pops would- Aggh!"

Marco just stared at the hole where Ace had been standing seconds before. He shook his head as he headed for the stairs that would take him to the next deck down. "Not paid enough…"

* * *

 _~ Not really a romance but the others will be..._

 _This is my collection for MarcoAce and DoflaCroc for my OP theme challenge. Please feel free to send me any requests you might have._

 _Thanks always for reading_

 _~Rat~_


	2. Heal

_For Onee-Chan1999_

Marco leaned against the door frame to the infirmary. Occasionally a shot of orange fire would threaten to reach the ceiling. He looked back down to its origin sitting in a chair, pain written across his features. They should've used sea prism to cuff him but it was a little late for that.

"There." Izo took a quick step back to avoid another shot of flame. "His bones are set, just need to cast it." He walked by Marco, out the door before throwing a 'good luck with that' over his shoulder.

Marco sent his brother a halfhearted glare before returning to the matter at hand. "Ace." The teen was staring at up at the ceiling, trying to flex his hand. Marco kicked the door shut before walking over to him. "Stop that." He placed a hand on Ace's injured arm and let the blue flame spread across it gently. He couldn't heal others unfortunately but he could soothe their pain a little with his fire.

Ace was still scowling at the soot marks he had left on the ceiling but he slowly began to relax under Marco's touch. "Is Izo mad?"

Marco smirked. "As long as you apologize eventually. No one's upset really but you." He knew it wasn't Ace's fault. None of them knew that the chain hammer the captain was wielding was made of sea prism stone. His triumph over Ace was short lived. The moment Ace fell, Thatch and Juzo jumped the man. He was probably never going to sail again. And they had taken his hammer because that was a lot of sea prism to just leave. They had better uses for it. "Have you ever broken anything before?" Marco asked.

Ace sighed. "Little things, like my ankle once when I was a kid. Or just sprains." He looked down at his arm and was amazed to see it was already wrapped.

Marco laughed a little at his astonishment. "We heal faster than most thanks to the devil fruit. You'll be fine in a matter of days rather than weeks."

"You mean I heal faster. You heal instantly." Marco shrugged again. "What the hell am I suppose to do while it's like this?"

"Rest and recuperate. You can help with the watch or in the kitchen."

Ace rolled his eyes. "That's boring. And Thatch isn't going to let me help in the kitchen. I'm not allowed in there..."

"You can help me with paperwork. And finish yours."

Ace flinched a little at that idea. "But my right hand is the one that's broken." He replied quickly. "Sorry I can't help-"

Marco thumped him on the back of the head. "I know for fact that you're ambidextrous. Come by my room after dinner and we'll work on it."

Ace knocked on Marco's door after what had been the longest day in his life. His division hadn't let him help with any of the chores. The two crew mates he had shielded from the blow were constantly asking him if he needed anything. He had burnt off his cast twice. And now he was going to spend the last of his waking hours doing paperwork. He thumped his head against the door right as Marco opened it. Ace stumbled forward into the blonde. "Ow, sorry." He muttered but he didn't move.

Marco hugged him closer as he closed the door. "Long day?" Ace hummed in reply. The older commander ruffled his hair. "You're in horrible mood when you're injured." He pushed Ace in the direction of his desk.

"You would be too." Ace scoffed. "If you ever got injured..." He sat down in Marco's chair trying his best not to sulk like a child.

Marco sighed. This day hadn't been easy for him either. Ace was important to the crew's morale. He had a contagious personality and just made those around him happy. Marco had spent the entire day reassuring the second division that they were not at fault and Ace wasn't really mad at anyone. He stood by the teen and ran his hand through back hair. "If we don't do the paper work tonight, we have to do it tomorrow." Ace shrugged. Marco pulled him out of the chair by his good arm and over to his bed. "Sit."

Ace did as he was told and watched Marco as the blonde went back to the desk. He tidied up the chaos of paper before returning to Ace and sitting beside him. The teen leaned against Marco who held his hand gently, blue flames dancing across their skin.

It wasn't often Ace got like this. And it made Marco worry every time. He held Ace close all night, even after he fell asleep. And in the morning he took Ace back to his room before setting about his own chores.

Three days passed and Ace had only burnt the cast off a total of eleven times. He held his right arm out and flexed. "Hey, I don't think I need another one!" Izo hit him over the head anyway. But he laughed it off.

Marco watched from the other side of the deck. The change was visible as the crew lightened in mood and it was decided there would be a party for the recovery of those injured in the last battle, which, as it turned out, was really only Ace. He shook his head and went over to Ace. "Better?"

"Yeah... thanks." Ace smiled at him. "Too bad I can't return the favor."

"You already have." Ace looked at him curiously and Marco smiled. "Don't worry about it."


	3. Can You Hear Me?

_~Finally got around to posting this. Thanks so much for all the MarcoAce requests. But please PM them to me rather than leaving them in the reviews. It's easier for me to find them that way and I won't forget them. Thanks always for taking the time to read._

 _~Rat~_

Sir Crocodile sat behind his desk sorting through various documents that needed to be looked over, read, and eventually signed. The room was more or less calm, light filtered through the bananawani tank casting an ethereal glow across the room. The occasional splash from the tank was the only disturbance.

There was also a slight buzzing in his ear. He wasn't sure its cause and it wasn't quite annoying enough for him to lose focus. Yet.

The buzzing turned pink and flew through the auction house of Sabaody before turning on its head and fluttered through a field of blood stained silk flowers. There was one white flower that stood out amongst the rest, untouched by bloodshed and beautiful in the carnage. It crumbled to ash, the wind sweeping its remains into the sea. Neptunians rose from crashing waves and danced in the moonlight. Their bizarre tango ended as a Navy fleet sailed through, shooting cannons at all they deemed dangerous. A village burned and children cried. Their mothers laid dead before them, a protective wall from the chaos. The field of flowers burned away leaving behind ash soaked mud. And in the middle now was a single rose. Red as all the blood spilt and solitary as the beating heart of a survivor.

Crocodile put his quill pen down and stood, moving around his desk to the tall blonde sitting at the couch. "Doflamingo,"

The blonde looked him. "Were you listening?" He smiled. He knew Crocodile was about to throw him out. He loved to tease the man and jumped at every chance.

"Yes."

Doflamingo didn't say anything. His smile never wavered but he was at a momentary loss for words. He was pulled up by his forearm and led to the door. Before Crocodile opened it, he pulled the tall man down and kissed him briefly. Just as he began to kiss back, Doflamingo was pushed through the door and it slammed shut behind him.

"Damn tease," He laughed loudly as he left the casino.


	4. Rejection

_~for general yumi_ , _hope you like it, still taking theme requests, just PM me_

 _poor Doffy and Croc, they see no love, I'll fix that soon~_

* * *

Ace rolled his eyes as the pretty red-head cuddled closer to his bare chest. The things he put up with for Izo's intel hunts. "Why don't you have another drink?" She giggled, dangerously close to his face.

"No thanks doll, I have to be on my toes to keep watch on the ship tonight." A lie, because if he was scheduled for a watch he'd already be back at the Moby Dick, but the young lady was far too gone to question him.

"Oh, you're soo responsible." She sighed. "More men need to be like you."

"Nah, sweetheart, I'm like every other pirate out there." Truth was he had already pulled the info from red without getting her too tipsy, but she kept drinking and was now very clingy. He needed to deposit her with her friends and leave fast. He looked over to Thatch at the bar. All the brunette had to offer in the way of help was a lecherous wink. Ace clenched his fist to stop himself from throwing a fire ball at his friend.

"Aw~ Are you going to leave and break my heart too?" She almost had tears in her eyes.

Ace spotted a pair of blondes out of the corner of his eyes and recognized them as her friends. He stood, bringing her up with him and gently handed her over. "Sorry my dear, but my heart already belongs to another." He gave a short bow before turning.

"You seafaring types are all the same." She pouted but waved him off with small smile and a blown kiss.

He caught up to Izo who had dragged Thatch away from the bar by the ear. "You owe me."

"Only if what you got was solid." Izo released Thatch once they were a block away from the bar.

Ace spilled everything red told him, the location of the warehouse, the landowner, the foreman, five rumors spread around town about what really went on, and the general opinion of the foreman's sense of fashion.

Izo nodded. "It's true, he does dress like a cubist painting."

"Who cares about that?!" Thatch slapped Ace on the back. "We have a confirmed location now, thanks to you."

"Ugggh, yeah, whatever, I'm going back to the ship to recover."

"Marco's not there sweetie," Izo stopped him before he left.

"How-" Ace blushed. "How do you know... never mind. Where is he then?"

Izo shrugged and Thatch laughed. "Probably somewhere on the island. He stormed out after seeing that red-head all over you."

Ace groaned. "Thanks for the heads up guys." He punched Thatch in the stomach once before taking off. He hadn't even been aware of Marco being in the bar. He hadn't left with the three of them when they departed from the ship. He wondered if he was lucky enough for Marco to have missed when the girl had practically crawled in his lap.

He headed out of town into the forest area. When Marco got upset he tended to head for quiet areas in the wilderness, away from people, away from everything. Sure enough, as Ace rounded the trail at the base of a hill he saw the phoenix sitting on a lone rock near a grove of peach trees in bloom. He stood for a moment, awe struck by the beauty of what he saw. Marco's head rested against his chest, wings folded close at his sides, soft pink petals dancing around him in the wind, the sun setting the sky ablaze in a bright orange hue as it descended for the evening, like a scene out of a fairy tale.

Ace approached cautiously and let out a gentle whistle to get Marco's attention. Blue eyes opened and peered down at him. Wings spread out, flapping down heavily sending peach petals up in a flurry. Ace shielded his face from the gusts. "Hey, I came to say that I'm sorry!" Ace shouted over the beat of Marco's wings. He lowered his arms when the air grew still. There was short trill near his ear, then a pair of strong arms around his waist pulling him down to the grass. He laughed lightly turning in Marco's embrace so that their lips could meet.

Ace sat up as they parted. "I'm sorry, I was helping Izo and that girl is the landowner's daughter..." He frowned at the apathetic look on Marco's face. He couldn't tell how mad the man was or if he was making any progress in his apology.

"I know." Marco sat up beside him. They stayed in silence, shoulders against each other. "She was pretty." He said suddenly causing Ace to turn and look at him.

He laughed lightly. "She was drunk." He corrected. The dark haired man leaned against Marco a little more so that his head was against the blonde's chest.

"Who's the prettiest woman you ever met Ace?" This got another confused look from the younger man.

He sighed and looked up at the first stars appearing in the sky. "I've never met her. I know she's very beautiful and very kind though..." He trailed off.

Marco remained silent. He was pretty sure he knew who Ace meant. Portgaz D. Rouge, the only woman to have captured the Pirate King's heart. Marco had met her before, something he would probably never tell Ace, and she was indeed very beautiful. He wondered if Ace even had a photo of her.

"What about you?" Ace's question broke through his thoughts.

The blonde shrugged. "Izo, I guess." The warmth of Ace's body left his proximity and he turned to see that the freckled man had fallen to back to the grass laughing his head off. "What?"

Ace stopped, small chuckles still bubbling forth as he took deep breaths. "Our brother is the prettiest woman you've ever met?" He said finally.

"Yes." Marco replied, all seriousness with a slight scowl on his face. He punched Ace lightly when he started laughing again.

Ace leaned forward and captured Marco in a kiss. "What about me?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Far from the prettiest," He pulled Ace into his lap. "Well, in the way of women at any rate."

The pyro sighed dramatically. "Oh Marco, you break my heart. To think there's someone out there you find more attractive."

"Oi, that's not what I said."

"I don't handle rejection well." Ace mockingly pouted.

"I don't handle jealously well." Marco bit back.

"...I said I was sorry. It's Izo's fault." The young man hid his face in Marco's shoulder.

The sun had fallen and the night wind blew cold around the trees. Ace didn't notice and Marco found it impossible to be even a little chilly with the fire user in his lap. He inhaled Ace's smell deeply. He also found it hard to stay mad at Ace, regardless the situation.

"I guess you can make it up to me. And I'll talk to Izo." He finally conceded defeat.

They walked back through town holding hands. The streets were mostly empty; even if they hadn't been, they wouldn't have cared. As the pair rounded the corner toward the docks, a young red headed woman approached Ace.

"Is this the one your heart already belongs too?" She asked sweetly. Ace stared at her in shock. He honestly didn't think he'd run into her again. She didn't wait for him to answer. "You two are so cute~" She giggled before stepping forward and giving them each a kiss in the cheek. "Have fun with the evening watch and keep each other warm." With a suggestive wink she ran back over to her friends.

Ace looked over his shoulder as she disappeared before falling back into step with Marco. "She handles rejection far better than you do." He heard Marco mutter. Ace scoffed before pulling the blonde the rest of the way to the ship.


	5. Mischief Managed

_~ Takes place when Doffy and Croc were still young pirates_

 _Memory MarcoAce will be posted next ~_

* * *

"Ooops~" The infamous Emporio Ivankov missed the marine with his jab and nailed Doflamingo in the stomach.

There was chaos everywhere. The Revolutionary army had attacked the port town with the intent on sinking supply ships heading out. At the same time two pirate crews were in the area making a ruckus. The Navy was scrambling to keep order.

"Young master!"

Doflamingo staggered back a little clutching his side. His coat fell around his shoulders as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't worry, that should wear off in a few days! Woohoo!" Iva dashed away before he could get shot by anyone.

An hour later the Donquixote pirates were back at the dock with their ship. The pirate ship beside them was already getting ready to set sail and pulling in their anchor.

"Young master how did this happen?"

"Emporio Ivankov." Crocodile came up behind the group and looked Doflamingo over.

"Look Rocci, now I'm your big sister!" Rocinante looked like he was stuck between laughing hysterically and crying his eyes out. He settle for running on to the ship and hiding. "My, but these are quite bouncy..." Doflamingo admired some his newer... assets.

"Doffy please don't do that..."

Crocodile lit his cigar. "Hardly an improvement."

"Oh, don't be like that." Doflamingo draped his, her, arms around Crocodile. "How can you say no to me now?"

Crocodile bit down harder on his cigar as Doflamingo pressed his newly padded chest against his back. "Easily." He muttered. Dispersing into sand he knocked Doflamingo away and floated back to his ship.


	6. Memory

_for FireAngel24_

* * *

 _Is it so wrong that I want to keep you safe?_

Marco watched from across the bar. A beautiful raven headed youth laughed with friends at a small table.

 _I can't bare to see you fall again. But you humans are such fragile things._

It had become routine for the blonde. Watch him go to work, go home, go out with friends, go back home.

 _You've died twice now because of me. I never told you my curse. You threw yourself in front of harm's way and died for me. When I cannot be killed._

"What you need is someone to hold at night." One of his friends slurred. "And I don't mean a one night stand kinda thing. Go get yourself a woman."

"You mean man." Another laughed.

"Whaaateva."

And he laughed with them.

 _I won't let it happen again. Even if it means watching from afar._

"Seriously Ace, you could have any of them eating out of your palm."

Marco looked up from his drink at the sound of the youth's name.

 _Ace. Always Ace. Always hot tempered, freckles, and blinding smile. Reincarnation worked in funny ways._

"Just waiting for the right one. You know like my soul mate." Ace laughed but there was sincerity in his words.

"Dude, that could be forever. What if you never meet them?"

Ace shrugged. "There's always the next life."

 _Don't say that. Move on. Be happy. Please._

Marco turned down the bartender's offer for a refill on his scotch. He stood up to pay. He needed to leave.

 _You were always so in love. And I tried to be aloof because I knew it wouldn't last. But you're so damn stubborn..._

Marco headed out. It was late, all the bars would soon be shutting down. He started down the road, hands in pockets, head lowered. Ace and his friends would be leaving soon too.

There was a metallic click next to his ear. He was passing by an alley, the cold metal pressed against his neck reminded him how petty humans could be.

"Give me your wallet!" The mugger whispered harshly. His hands shook and his eyes were bloodshot. A junkie suffering withdrawal.

Marco sighed and with slow deliberate movements, reached into his back pocket. All he had was a couple of fives left anyway.

"HEY!"

An all too familiar voice called from behind them. Marco turned to see Ace running down the street toward them. The thief turned as well, pointing his gun at Ace.

Marco seized him up in an instant back the back of his shirt and flung him back down the alley. He flailed, firing his gun wildly, hitting Marco in the chest with each shot. The blonde stood there taking the bullets to the chest. He heard Ace slow beside him, a look of disbelief on his face.

Marco let out the breath he had been holding. He stalked toward the man now trying to scramble to get away. Blue flames branched off Marco's skin. They engulfed him completely feeding off his rage. The man let out a scream before ungracefully running for his life.

He let his anger die down before turning back. He wasn't too surprised to see Ace still standing there. "Go home." He said simply before turning away.

 _Go home and forget. This was all just a dream._

"Wait, Marco!" Ace grabbed his arm despite the fire still rolling off him. He knew the blue fire wouldn't, couldn't, hurt him.

Marco turned. He had never spoken to him, never introduced himself. Not in this life anyway. Ace ran his fingers through the blue flames in wonderment before looking up into Marco's equally blue eyes.

"I know you..." Ace reached out for his face.

Marco scowled and stepped back. "No, this is the first time we've met." It hurt to lie, but it was for Ace's own good.

"You're in that bar all the time. I've always recognized you! I just didn't know how. I still don't." He said admitted quietly. "I know you." He whispered it this time. "You hate being called Pineapple, even though you never change your hair. There's star shaped birthmark on your left shoulder blade and a tattoo here on your chest." Ace placed his palm on the blood soaked shirt. He leaned his head against him. "You still smell like pine trees and mint."

 _Don't do this to me._

"Ace..." Marco let the name finally slip past his lips.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

Marco wondered if he knew what he was talking about. "It will. Everyone dies Ace. Everyone but me." He gently pushed the young man away. "Even if you don't take a bullet for me, you will eventually leave me again."

Ace opened his mouth to argue but couldn't. Marco wasn't wrong. He lowered his head in defeat. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. "Please..." He choked. "Don't... I didn't mean to leave you." As much as he hurt, he couldn't imagine what Marco felt. These memories of his past lives were jumbled in his head. But one thing stood out. Undying love for the man before him.

Marco sighed. He placed his hand against Ace's chest.

 _Forgive me for being selfish. Maybe I should have been from the very beginning but was too cowardly._

Blue flame licked across Ace's skin, under his shirt. It seared a gentle warmth into his heart.

"I'm going to kill you." Marco said softly.

Ace looked up into Marco's eyes. "You're what-" His voice died in his throat as heat engulfed his heart.

"It'll only be a moment." Marco promised. Ace watched tears roll down his cheek. "I'll bring you back." Ace's world faded into darkness.

 _It was only a few seconds but they were the coldest, darkest moments of his life. Then a bright blue light enveloped him and set him ablaze._

When Ace opened his eyes he saw Marco looking over him worriedly. He raised his hand to Marco's face. "It's ok." He whispered. Marco nodded. "I won't be a painful memory ever again."


	7. Ghost

_Started a small October - Halloween challenge in an attempt to practice drabbling. I'll be posting one up each day, so there are three today so I can catch up. They'll be spread out through my Mayhem collections, four for each pairing except LawLu, KidKiller, and DoflaCroc will have five. The theme list was originally for drawing and if anyone wants it PM me and I'll send it to you._

* * *

How someone as tall as Doflamingo snuck around without making a sound was beyond Crocodile. The brush of feathers across the back of his neck before the blonde draped his arms over him alerted him to the other Warlord's presence.

"What do you want Bird?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen you in such a long time. I thought it'd be nice to come by say hello."

"Then learn to do so in a professional manner." Crocodile shrugged him off and continued down the hall.

"But our relation is anything but professional." Crocodile swore he could hear the grin stretch across Doflamingo's face. The tall blonde caught up to him easily. "They say this part of the building is haunted." He said almost conversationally.

"Hmpf," Crocodile led the way back to the meeting room where they would spend the next hour with the few other Warlords who had shown up and Marine officials. "Don't tell me you believe such nonsense."

"How can I not? We pirates have seen many a thing that most don't believe."

"That's just the Grand Line…" As Crocodile reached for the door that would bring the pair into the main corridor, the latch locked and the windows behind them shook violently.

He tried the handle anyway. The doors remained firmly shut. Behind them there was a swooshing sound accompanied by a sudden dimness. All of the curtains were closing down the hall in a line, the effect having an approaching darkness feel to it. The two warlords stood in silence for a moment before Doflamingo moved Crocodile to the side and kicked open the door. They left swiftly, ignoring the delighted giggle behind them.


	8. Pumpkin

_Talos and the head nurse are something I made up... any who, here's the next bit for my Oct. theme challenge_

* * *

Marco headed up to the deck before the sun had even begun to fully rise. He headed toward the figure head where he knew he would find his newest brother. He had just spoken with Head Nurse Cherise. She had finished the young man's tattoo and sent him on his way.

"Ace," Marco tapped the man on his shoulder.

"Hey, Marco..." Ace sounded sleepy. He scooted over so Marco could sit by him.

Marco passed the cup he had brought along to Ace. "Here." Ace peered at the contents before taking a sip. "It's pumpkin juice."

"It tastes different. Not like the stuff Makino made back home." He sighed at that thought and took another drink.

"Because the pumpkins are from Skypeia."

"Skypeia?"

"Ah..." Marco hummed. He pointed up. "Have you ever been to a sky island?" Ace looked up to the sky and shook his head. "We'll have to take you sometime. Skypeia isn't Pops' favorite because of the new God but we visit the wizards and Talos temple when we find them."

Ace was still looking up, imagining an island in the sky, and pumpkins and the people that might live there. Marco smiled at the gleam in his eye, something that had died a while back when the realization that there was no way he was going to kill Whitebeard dawned on him. "Do you like it?"

Ace blinked. "Hm, oh? Yeah." He finished the last of his drink. "It was really good."

"Thank you."

"You made this? Not Thatch?"

Marco smirked. "He makes it too sweet and Pops complains about his teeth." Ace began to laugh beside him. "What?"

"I'm having a hard time imaging him complain about a tooth ache." Ace laughed harder.

Marco slapped him on the back. "Behave child."


	9. Zombie

_Idk, I can see these three hanging out, I mean yeah, Doflamingo almost killed Moriah but that's just him..._

* * *

"And what do you plan on doing with him?" Crocodile asked his fellow warlord, a plume of smoke leaving his mouth as he exhaled.

"Well, once I find a worthy shadow, kishishishi!" Moriah laughed. "I'll revive him as my newest zombie general!"

Doflamingo looked over the frozen corpse. He pulled his feather coat a little tighter around his tall frame, using it in practicality for once, rather than a bizarre fashion statement. "A worthy shadow, hm?"

"Kishishishi, someone notorious. A strong pirate with skill and a sizeable bounty." The leek shaped pirate turned to lead his colleagues out.

"Do you need any help with that? I know a few I could send your way." Doflamingo grinned.

Moriah thought it over but then shrugged. "No, I'll let it happen naturally. Fools always find their way out here to the Triangle." He knew any favor done by Doflamingo would cost him greatly in the end. He'd like to keep the status of not owing the Heavenly Demon.

"Regardless," Crocodile said after a moment of silence. "Whoever you decide on, make sure they're worth it."

They made their way back into the manor to have dinner with the rest of the Mysterious Four. Perona's servants served them due to Cindry's aversion to plates. That didn't stop her from blocking Hogback in the middle of conversation and putting him and Absalom down.

Doflamingo laughed in delight. "Oh, your girls are such little angels." He said after dinner. Perona giggled and thanked him while Cindry remained impassive.

"Yes, they are my rays of gloomy sunshine around here, kishishishi!" The warlords made their way to a balcony so that overlooked the courtyard. The majority of the zombie army were dancing under the moon.

Crocodile scoffed and turned away. "Moriah, if you don't mind, I'll be turning in early."

"But of course." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with claw-like finger. "Will... you be sharing a room?" His grin turned the slightest bit lecherous.

"So kind of you to offer!" Doflamingo said before Crocodile had the chance to refuse.

Moriah laughed loudly as he pulled a key from his pocket. "The west corridor master bedroom is all yours then!" He tossed the key to Doflamingo. "Goodnight gentlemen, kishishishi!"

Crocodile turned is glare on his lover. "If you think we're having sex in this zombie filled hellhole, you're sleeping in the hall."


	10. Frankenstein

_Ok, honestly, I have no idea what I was trying to do with this..._

* * *

Marco shook his head as Thatch told one of his many stories. Ace sat next to him laughing at their brother's antics.

"You know, Frankenstein is the scientist not the monster." Marco sighed.

Ace looked over at the blonde. "Tell him, not me."

Marco shrugged. "They say Vegapunk is his descendant."

"The Navy scientist?" Ace took a sip of his drink. "Do you think he'd try something like that?"

"The Pacifista Project."

"What?"

"A rumor." Marco sighed. "He fell to same thing they all do. As a scientist, knowledge and the search for the unknown, are what drive him. But there are things in society that we deem unacceptable. Even if uncovering it would be good for the people. Because the World Government decides what is and isn't. Like what happened back Ohara..." He closed his eyes. "By siding with the World Government, Vegapunk can research as much as he wants as long as he turns in his findings and weaponizes his inventions for the Navy..." He turned, half expecting to find Ace asleep since it had been quiet for so long, but instead Fire Fist was looking up at the night sky thoughtfully.

"Guess we'll just have to be stronger then..."

Marco nodded. "Not everyone falls to the government, but a lot of good people do. It's unfortunate."

"What happen to Frankenstein?"

"He was made an example of what would happen to those who defy... I'm not sure about the creature." They sat in silence for a moment longer.

"Maybe it became a pirate and is living free." Ace said.

"That's a nicer ending than the book." Marco smiled. "I like it."


	11. Amulet

It was gaudy to say the least. It was also apparently cursed. Crocodile had this funny feeling that ninety percent of the piece of jewelry was fake. But the diamond amulet set into the pendant was definitely real.

"I swear, I didn't know it was going to that." Doflamingo took a step back from the mahogany desk that was now in pieces all over the floor.

Crocodile sighed deeply. He stood and picked up the amulet. "I don't know where you got this, but take it back."

"I don't know where I got it either." The tall blonde scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever, just get rid of it." Crocodile handed the gem back to Doflamingo.

"But it was a gift. I can't take back." He grinned.

Crocodile glared at him. The gem shook in his hand before falling to the floor and crashing through the wood. The two Warlords look down the hole to the next floor.

"I think we hurt its feelings." Doflamingo looked back up to Crocodile. He was beginning to disperse into sand. "Ah, maybe I should go..." His grin widened as he took a few more steps back. "I'll grab that diamond on my way out. Bye Croc-baby!" Doflamingo disappeared as sand crashed down where he had been standing.


	12. Skull

"Alas, poor Ulric, I knew him well." Ace held a random skull up to the dim light filtering through the vines.

Marco looked about the bones with a sigh. They were looking for a skull. There were plenty here but none of them gave any indication that they were the one Pops wanted. "It's Yorick."

"I'm pretty sure its Ulric..." Ace lowered the skull and turned to Marco.

"It's Yorick." Marco corrected. "Have you ever read the play?"

"Yes!" Ace said offended. "Sorry, I forgot, you were there when it was written, right? Of course you know it better than I do."

Marco ignored the jab at his age. "Shut up and me help me look, brat."

"Hey! Did you guys find it?" Haruta hopped down to them.

Ace shook his head. "Not yet. Here hold Ulric for me."

"I thought it was Eric." He turned the skull over in his hand.

"It's Ulric." Ace corrected.

"Yorick." Marco re-corrected.

"So this isn't Killer Giant?" Haruta sighed.

Ace tripped over some bones. "Wait, that's who we're looking for?" Marco nodded. "His skull is in a bar back in Lougetown." Ace scratched the back of his head.

"Dangit. Ok, I'll go tell Pops." Haruta dropped the skull and left.

"Hey, you dropped Yorick!" Ace called after him. He turned at the sound of Marco laughter. He scowled. "What?"

"Nothing, I win." Marco grinned as they headed back to the Moby Dick.


	13. Candy

Crocodile lounged back in the leather chair while he waited for the Navy officials and other Warlords to show up. He drummed his fingers impatiently with neither a scowl nor signature grin across his features. His face remained neutral as he waited. A few Vice-Admirals filed in after a while followed by Doflamingo.

"Croc-baby! How are you?" The tall blonde approached him.

"Agitated." He shifted his eyes over to Doflamingo. "A promised cargo ship was five days late, screwing my deal with Moriah." He stopped his fingers and turned to fully face the tall man.

Doflamingo chuckled lightly. "I'm truly sorry about that. I've been so busy." Crocodile bit down on his cigar a little harder. "You're not mad are you?"

"No."

"Really? I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if you were mad." Doflamingo grinned. He took his seat across from Crocodile. "Oh, aren't these cute!" He picked up a piece of chocolate from the basket in the center of the table. It was shaped like a lion and all the other chocolates were also animal shaped. Doflamingo popped in his mouth. "This is good, you really try one." He reached out and grabbed a bear. Crocodile regarded the basket for a moment before reaching out and plucking a chocolate from the bunch. He held it up to the light as if studying it. Doflamingo smiled at it. "It's a flaming-" He watched as Crocodile snapped the neck of the chocolate flamingo between his fingers. The body of the candy dropped to the table and Crocodile ate the head. Doflamingo's grin never faltered but he did raise his eyebrow just a bit.

"You're right, this is good."


	14. Witch

_~ Late post, this was suppose to have been up yesterday, but it turned out longer and I couldn't bring myself to fix it_

 _I'm thinking about expanding on this and Mask later when I have the time ~_

"No women live in this household." The young man told Marco sternly. He stood in the doorway before Marco or the other inspectors.

Marco sighed. His defiance was making him suspicious. The other villagers had gladly allowed him in so he could look for signs of witchcraft. "Who does live here then?"

"Me and my two brothers. They're visiting our grandfather in the city."

Beside him Thatch nodded before leaning close. "The neighbors did mention this."

Marco turned back to the man still blocking the way. "May I have a look around your home? It's just a precaution."

With heavy sigh, he stepped back. "Only you."

Marco gave a slight smile. "Thank you. Thatch, go meet up with Izo and see if he's found anything." The brunette nodded and left. He stepped into the humble little house following Ace down the hall to the kitchen. "I didn't catch your name."

"Ace."

'No family name...' Marco walked around the table and looked out the window into the garden beside the house. "And your brothers?"

"Luffy and Sabo."

Marco continued his way around and out of the kitchen. "Your parents?"

"Orphans."

The short, simple answers were sending warning flags up in Marco's head. Sure, plenty of people didn't take well to Inquisitors poking around but most eventually opened up. Unless there was something to hide.

He went farther down the hall to the bedroom. There were two beds and a hammock in the corner as well as a desk pushed up against the wall covered in papers and books. He gave the titles of the books a glance over for anything that might stick out. The subjects seem to vary from plants and animals to history in faraway countries. There were too many papers for him to look through, and they were all covered in small hand written script. He didn't linger on it too long in case Ace grew even more unwelcoming than he already was.

"What do you for a living?" He asked as they went back down the hall.

"Odd jobs around the village in exchange for things we might need. We fix fences and help plant, or run errands. Except for Sabo. He spends a month or two in the city every now and then working before coming back home."

The blonde held in his surprise by how much Ace had just said. It was unfair to judge him, but at the same, time that was his job.

"Well, everything seems ok. You have a good evening Ace." Marco left without incident and met with his fellow Inquisitors and the village elder. They passed along the standard warning before heading back to the city. Marco thought he would never come back to the peaceful little village.

A month later however, the signs of Witchcraft increased and he and his brothers were sent out once more to pass along warnings to the far reaches of the region. They arrived in Foosha as the sun was beginning to set. They met with the lord of the land this time and reassured him that they were only passing along warnings.

"I'm afraid there's not a lot of room at our inn." The elder said after the lord had passed them on. "At least one of you will have to stay elsewhere."

"Why is the inn so crowded?" Izo asked.

"Our village holds a festival every year for the spirits of the forest. It attracts a lot of travelers. It's a very prosperous time for us." He waved over to a young woman outside the inn. "Makino, my dear, can you please help these young men?" He spoke to her for a moment before waving to Izo and Marco.

Makino approached them with a gentle smile. "Please forgive our lack of accommodations."

"It's fine. Marco can sleep in the hay if he has to." Izo said easily. Marco shot him a glare.

"Oh goodness, no. Please just wait a moment." She looked around before spotting a young teen. "Luffy!" Marco looked up at the name. He remembered it from his last visit, one of Ace's brothers. "Luffy, can you let Sir Marco stay at your place? Ace won't mind, right?"

Marco had to bite back from interrupting. Ace would mind a whole lot. But instead he stayed quiet as the teen looked up them with bright eyes and huge grin.

"Sure, he can sleep in my bed since I'm going to visit Usopp."

Marco nodded his thanks silently. He watched Luffy run off back home and bade Izo goodnight before gathering his belongings and following Luffy. He arrived at the small home to see Luffy and Ace outside. He slowed down and watched, catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I can stay… Usopp won't mind…"

"I'll be fine."

"…I know they make you uneasy… sorry, I wasn't thinking."

After a moment Ace pushed Luffy off down the road with a wave. The younger brother waved back before taking off in a run. Ace turned back just in time to see Marco approaching. "Inquisitor." He nodded stiffly.

"Hello again. My apologies for intruding on your evening." Marco greeted back politely. Ace didn't say much else as he led him inside. Marco was directed toward the bedroom while Ace finished his chores around the house. He fell asleep before Ace was finished.

In the middle of the night a noise startled Marco awake. He laid in bed with eyes open, listening for it again. A hushed cry came from the other side of the room followed by whimpering. Ace was having a nightmare. Marco contemplated waking him up. He didn't think Ace would take too kindly to it but still…

He rolled out of bed, fumbling for a match and the candle he had seen on the table beside him. After he finally lit the candle, he made his way over to Ace. He shook his shoulder gently at first. "Ace!" The man rolled toward Marco, eyes blinking wearily.

Marco watched as he slowly came to his senses. His gaze wandered to the arm Ace was clutching so desperately. Under his sleeve was a bandaged that had begun to unravel. The skin was red and irritated where Ace had been scratching in his sleep. Marco took his arm gently and brushed aside the bandage.

Ace jerked back but Marco didn't release him. A shot of orange flashed in his eyes as pushed Marco away. Shocked by his strength, Marco dropped the candle as he tried to stay on his feet. The candle blew out before it hit the floor leaving them in darkness.

They both stopped, breathing shallow, and eyes flicking between each other and Ace's arm. Because even in the dark, the veins beneath the skin of his wrists shone brightly, full of fire, full of magic. Marco sat beside him cautiously, never letting go of his arm.

"Witch child?"

Ace shrugged. "I guess… I have it under control." His voice was soft, defeated.

"Your brothers?"

"We're not blood related!" He said hastily. "We're not… They're normal." He sighed as he leaned down to pick up the candle. He pulled his hand away and held it near the wick. A small flame arose from his fingers. He lit the candle and placed it on the window sill.

Marco ran his hand over the bright veins. "This kind of thing isn't so uncommon." He smiled softly when Ace looked up at him. He pressed his fingertips firmly to Ace's wrist. A blue spark filled with warmth radiated deep through his arm. Ace watched as the angry red on his skin disappeared and the hot itch underneath healed. The glow in his blood dimmed until it was no more.

He looked at Marco in amazement. "How did you…"

Marco shrugged. "I just told you. It's not such an uncommon thing."


	15. Scarecrow

"There's a scarecrow in the middle of my office, and I'm pretty sure it's your fault." Crocodile said to Doflamingo over a Transponder Snail.

"But you said you needed something to keep the birds away."

"I was talking about you." Crocodile growled.

"Oh, I don't think there's anything for that..." Doflamingo laughed. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

The sand man scoffed. "If that's so, then this bit of straw will keep you away." Crocodile drummed his fingers. "Maybe I'll keep it."


End file.
